Haunted
by Ciel'sxBlackxDiamond
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive lives with traumatic memories of his one month in captivity. But he's learned to keep them at bay. Now, new things have come to play with his mind, things he can't control this time. They come when he's awake and they come when he's asleep and, for once, Sebastian can't save him.
1. Ardat Lili

"_**Come Little Children**__** I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land Of Enchantment"**_

Upon a battered and broken wall, she sat propped up against the side of the open window. The glass had long been shattered and the bricks around the once white frame window were chipped and few were missing.

"_**Come Little Children**__** The Time's Come To Play"**_

_With a gentle turn of her head, her gaze followed down the empty dark hallway behind her. The wine red carpet was brown now, torn in many places and stained with only God knows whats seen this floor. The dark wood that lay beneath was rotted and boards were caved in._

"_**Here In My Garden **__**Of Shadows**__**"**_

_With extreme delicacy, she rose from her seat on the broken windowsill and, without touching the broken and decrepit floor, floated gently down the dark hallway. Her guests would be here soon, and she was never one to neglect her guests. _

"_**Follow Sweet Children I'll Show Thee The Way"**_

_Throughout the broken and weary walls of the long time abandoned castle, her dreamy, sultry voice echoed and traveled far beyond the grounds of her domain. The sound of her song swept across the hills and into the surrounding small and pitiful town. The words danced under house doors and curtains and drifted into they ears of the youth. Each with cherubic faces and teen tiny toes and finger. All too naïve for their own good._

"_**Through All The Pain And The Sorrows"**_

_She need not worry if they wouldn't come at her call. There was not yet a little face who could resist the sound of a sweet children's song. They would be grateful to her in the end. See, they wouldn't have to live to see such horrid days on this Earth. She would see to that._

"_**Weep Not Poor Children**__** For Life Is This Way"**_

_And so they came. The darling little boys and girls all dressed in their night gowns. Each pair of eyes a pure glaze of ruby-red. Once they heard her sweet voice so soft and calming like that of their mother's, their precious souls were in he palm of her hands to do as she pleases. _

"_**Murdering Beauty And**__** Passions"**_

_Once she was face to face with the small gathering of children outside the castle doors, the sweet song faded into a silence. There was no sound. Not from the wind, not from the trees, not from the animals, not from the children. Not a sound. _

_And then, she smiled. Her pale white lips curving up in a hollow and deceitful smile. She tilted her head, in a childlike way or curiosity, and raised her dainty right hand, middle finger and thumb pressed together._

_And then with one snap of those fingers, the silence was shattered by a dozen or so pretty little necks snapping and bodies crashing heavily to the ground. _

_Ruby red eyes dulled out to blank white and small rivulets of crimson red trickled from plump little lips and marred the rich, green grass of the Earth._

_She lowered her hand, she righted her head, and her lips fell into a straight line. She turned on her ghostly pale, feet and strolled away from the eerie and now un inhabited castle._

_She didn't know what would become of the little bodies she had left on the grounds, all she knew was that come tomorrow morning, there would be great despair and mourning. _

_And so, she laughed. _

_And then, she was gone._

* * *

_**A/N: I can imagine some of your faces may be saying "What…..the fuck?" But trust me dearest's, there is a method to this madness. For it is only chapter 1. Review? And I may update with haste!**_


	2. Little Ones

**Ring-a-ring o' roses**

_They danced, hand in hand, as they sang out their little hearts out. Two little ones without a care in the word. They had each other and that was all they needed. They walked hand in hand upon the dirt covered road and sang in harmony, but only they could hear the soft melody._

**A pocket full of posies**

_If only they didn't have to leave so soon, they quite enjoyed their stay at the Walker manor. It was wide with long hallways and a large divided staircase. There were many good hiding places for their frequent games of hide and seek. They even found amusement in befriending the youngest daughter to the Walker family. They only came out for her to see. Her name was Sarah._

**A-tishoo! A-tishoo!**

_It__'__s a pity that the dear little girl had to fall out the 2nd story window and crack her skull open on the fountain bellow. It wasn't their fault that she was easily frightened when they popped out from the painting and she fell forward over the ledge out of surprise. They simply started at her unmoving and broken body below as screams of terror came from the gardeners. _

**We all fall down****…**

_They also figured they were helping Lady Walker cope with her loss, which they don__'__t believe was their fault in any way, by taking one of the kitchen knives and setting it on her pillow. She had walked about the manor for a week after her little girl__'__s death saying she felt like dying but never went through with it. So, as good little children they were, they decided to help her as if they were helping their own mother. _

_Oh boy, did the maids have a site to clean. The twin children hadn't anticipated the Lady of the house to inflict multiple stabs to her body. They believed she was stupid to torture herself like that instead of making a quick end, something they could have done for her as well, but they decided that required too much effort, so let her do it on her own. _

_The twins felt accomplished leaving the estate grounds not long after the Lord of the house put a bullet to the head. Now they were a happy family once again in death__…__maybe not, but they couldnt__'__t muster the energy to care about people who they had no connection to. They had lost many playmates over the centuries. Each one ending the same way._

_Now, it was time to find a new playmate._

* * *

_A/N: Creepy indeed, ne? Two more chapters until we bring in Ciel and Sebastian! I must introduce two more important entities before we get this show on the road. Review? _


End file.
